


Helping Hands

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Messengers 2: The Scarecrow (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Rollins needs help with his crops but never expects to get a short but pretty heper named Pina who he cant resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

HELPING HANDS  
(A Farmer John one-shot)

John sighed as he walked into the feed store, his new farm was up and running but it was going so well that it was too much for him to handle. Workers didnt come cheap around here, they wouldn’t get paid until the harvest and that made some of them lack in the fields, made them drag their asses so by the time harvest came they were short and most quit.  
After his old farm went under do to bad land and soil erosion he had to pick up and move, but it wasn’t just the farm that made him leave. That’s where his wife and he used to live. Happily married for a long time, even thinking about kids, or so he thought. He came home one day to find her in bed with some rick guy.  
Id didnt take much for him to pack his stuff and leave her with that rotten farm and her new boyfriend, he knew their love was falling apart every day but he loved her so much that he wanted it to work. He even agreed to see a professional whenever they needed help, that got him no where.  
Now he was alone, handing a wanted sign on the billboard of the local feed store, he couldn’t offer much but he wanted to hire a good worker, someone who would break their back like he did every day just to make it work.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the owner Mark behind him, “you looking for another worker John?”  
John nodded, already feeling the shame that he couldn’t do all the work alone. “Yeah I need someone good this time, someone who is interested in working hard and making this work.”  
Mark nodded and clapped him on the back, “yeah good help is hard to find, if someone asks about it Ill send them your way.”  
John smiled and shook his hand, “thanks man. See you tomorrow.”  
With that he got into his truck and headed back to his farm, he was already behind on this harvest and needed to get back to work ASAP before half the crop was dead. He headed towards the sprinkler system which was busted, keeping him from watering his crop and started working on it.  
*  
Pina smiled as she walked into the feed store, being new in a small farming town she needed to get out and find herself a job, not much to choose from but she wasn’t picky about things like that. As long as she got paid for it she was normally up for anything.   
The store was small so it didnt take long for her to spot the large bulletin board on the wall, she smiled and went over to look at it. Scanning seeing baby sister jobs but she wasn’t a fan of children, bad past experiences with baby sitting. Others were house cleaning jobs, again not high on her list, something about cleaning some one else’s home made her cringe. Then she saw another listing for an extra field hand, the hours weren’t listed and neither was the pay but she yanked it off the board and walked to the counter.  
“Excuse me, do you know anything about this listing?” Pina asked the older man behind the counter.  
“Oh, yes that’s a good friend of mine. He just put that up this morning, been needing the extra help.”  
She smiled, “he a good man, nothing creepy?”  
The guy laughed, “no he is as normal as they come, just having a hard time and going through divorce, but he`s good for the money.”  
Pink nodded and handed him the paper, “can you give me the address please, Id like to go speak with him.”  
The old man wrote the guys address on the paper and she was on her way, her car not made for these uneven roads but she made it within thirty minutes of leaving the store. She parked and got out, unable to smile as she saw the large, white farm house. It was beautiful, surrounded by the mans corn crops.   
She walked up the long drive way and looked around, putting her hand over to shade her eyes from the harsh sun she could hear somebody cussing close by.  
“Dammit!!”  
She jumped and looked behind her, seeing a man throwing something across the hard. She ducked and the piece of pipe landed at her feet, she bent down and picked up the part for a sprinkler system.   
The man who had thrown it looked up and his eyes widened before he saw her standing there with the part in her hand, “oh shit, I’m sorry I hope that didnt hit you.”  
Pink stared at him, his dark sandy brown hair cut short and sticking up in odd angles from sweating and running his hands through it. She also noticed how blue his eyes were against his tanned skin, his lips a wonderful shade of pink and a little smirk that stayed in the corner of his mouth.  
“Oh, no you didnt hit me. It just rolled over here.”  
He sighed, “that’s good, didnt realize anyone was here, why are you here?”  
“I saw your post in the feed store and the owner gave me directions here, you didnt list a phone number.” Pina offered a small smile.  
“Yeah that would make it hard to fill the position.”  
Pina shivered when he said the word ‘positon’, the word rolling perfectly off his tongue. She waited until it passed to speak again, “yeah it would make it hard. But would you mind if I took it?”  
He looked at her up and down, not in a sexual way but just to look at how strong and fit she was. “You sure you’re up for that...”  
“Oh, my name is Pina and yes I’m sure. I know I’m small but I’m a hard worker.”  
“Pina, nice to meet you. I’m John and yes I really do need the help. I can offer you a place in the house while you work but I cant pay you until harvest time.”  
“Oh, I know and that’s fine. That’s nice to offer but I can stay in the hotel in town.”  
John laughed and she found herself smiling at him, “you don’t wanna stay there, that place is a dump. The house is big, too big for just me and its cheaper, I don’t mind.”  
It was natural for the help to stay with them when they worked day and night on the crops so she wasn’t getting a weird vibe, “uh sure that sounds okay. Need help with that?” She pointed to the sprinkler system.  
“Yes please, this thing is kickin my ass.”  
*  
John couldn’t breathe right now, standing there talking to her like he had known her for ages instead of just a few moments. She wasn’t what he had in mind when he needed help but she looked in good shape, not counting the fact that she was fucking gorgeous. She was healthy and looked strong enough to be of use.  
“You wanna get settled first or do you need to leave and get your things?”  
“Oh, all my stuff is still in my car. I just moved here.”  
He nodded, “sure, this way.” He lead her back to the sprinkler system and she helped him get it on properly but not before the thing burst open and shot water all over them.  
He quickly turned it off but it was too late, they were soaked to the bone and he had a hard time looking away as her small shorts clung to her body. The white shirt she wore turning see through and he could see her red bra under it, the flat span of her stomach, he was getting hard already.  
“Well that was refreshing huh, on a hot ass day like this.”  
John chuckled, taking his eyes away from her perfect hourglass shaped body. “Yeah its a welcome relief. You wanna change or get right to work?”  
“Lets get to work, suns still up.” Pina said and took off towards the barn for the gear she would need.  
John followed close behind her, biting his bottom lip so he didnt let out a strangled moan as her hips swayed as she walked. His wife had never been like this, she was more conserved and dressed how she thought a lady should. Pina was different, the opposite of what his wife was and he liked this better.  
He watched her bend down and grab a pair of gloves off the ground and he groaned, clamping a hand over his mouth but not in time for her to whip around.  
“Everything okay?” Pina asked him.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m good.”  
She smiled and her eyes drifted over his body. “You sure?”  
He nodded curtly, letting his hands slip down to cover his bulge without drawing to much attention, “yeah, lets get to work.”  
*  
As Pina checked her assigned area she could feel his eyes on her. She had felt them since she pulled up and she heard his unmistakable moan in the barn. Saw his erection before he could hide it. It was natural for a single, divorcing man to be attracted to someone.   
He was a very attractive man, that she couldn’t or wouldn’t deny and she felt herself looking over at him more than she should. Seeing him staring back at her when she looked up. The worked great together, the sun now setting low in the sky.  
“You ready to call it a day?” John asked from beside her, taking his gloves off and she watched the motion like she had never seen it before.  
His large hands, bulging with veins from working so hard. His long, thick fingers were tantalizing. “Uh, yeah we got a lot done today.”  
He nodded back towards the barn and she followed, signing as the barn provided much needed shade and it was a few degrees cooler. Pina leaned up against a work bench and shrugged her own gloves off, looking up to see him looking at her once more.  
She sighed, “how long has she been gone?”  
John looked down, “few months. Finalized the papers last week, how’d you know?”  
She shrugged, not wanting to get the feed store owner into any trouble, “I can just tell, you miss her?”  
John shook his head, licking over his dry lips. “why you asking?”  
“You keep staring at me.” She said bluntly, not wanting to waste any time.  
He smiled, “it`s hard not to stare but I’m sorry if its creepy.”  
Pina laughed at his cute awkwardness, “don’t be sorry, just not use to people lookin so much.”  
He looked bewildered, “that’s impossible, they must stare all the time. You’re beautiful.”  
Pina blushed, “well they don’t.”  
John walked up to her, he didnt like seeing the unsure look on her face, he wanted to reach out and touch her, to show her how beautiful she was. Instead he waited until she glance up and put a finger under her chin.  
“You are beautiful, anyone who says differently is wrong.”  
She smiled, that blush coming back. “Thank you, I’m happy you think so.”  
His finger moved from under her chin to stroke the soft skin on her cheek, smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch like she craved it, savouring the feel of contact.  
“I’m sorry.” He said quickly and dropped his hand, way overstepping his bounds but she grabbed his forearm and pulled him back.  
“Don’t be, it feels nice.”  
John smiled and did it again, “I would love to show you how beautiful you are.”  
Pina gasped and grabbed for him, pulling him against her body. Hands twirling through his short hair as his mouth claimed hers. She groaned at the feel of his hips, as the scruff on his face scratched teasingly against her face.   
His tongue slipping into her mouth, his hands going to her hair and pulled her forward, loving the way her mouth opened up for him to get a taste of her. He pulled back to look at her, her eyes hooded and her lips a touch red from his kiss, her cheeks flushed.  
“Don’t stop, show me.” Pina begged, letting her hands creep under his sweaty shirt to touch over his skin, slick with sweat but she loved the way he looked after he worked hard. Her let her hands slide around to get a good grip of his ass, he had a nice ass.   
“I should probably shower first.” John offered, feeling sweat drip down his spine.  
Pina leaned forward to where his shirt was unbuttoned and licked up his chest, tasting the salt on his skin. “No, I like it.”  
John moaned and let his head roll back as she kissed up his neck, around to his ears and even pulled down one shoulder of his shirt to sink her teeth into it. “Fuck!” He moaned and gripped her sides harder, lifting her up onto the work bench in one smooth motion.  
“Wow, so strong aren’t ya?” she smiled and felt the way his muscled arms flexed, rock solid muscle.  
“Well you’re a tiny little thing, it’ll be easy to hold you up when you ride me.”  
Pina groaned, her body reacting to his dirty words, her legs shaking and she somehow managed to get wetter between her thighs. She pressed her lips against his again, working the buttons on his shirt until she was able to peel it off his damp skin, chucking it to the ground.   
She locked her legs around his waist and broke from his mouth to suck and bite at his skin. Her hands going lower to unbutton his jeans. The light hairs of his happy trail making her shake, “God, I have never been this worked up before.”  
He grinned and pulled her shirt over her head, kissing between her breasts and sucking on nipple through her bra into his mouth until she moaned and arched her back, sliding herself closer to him so he could feel the heat coming from between her legs, he did the same to the other breast before pushing her back gently until she was flat against the bench.  
He lifted her legs up onto the work bench, sliding her body down to the edge so he could lick up her belly and feel her pushing against him, “you taste so good, and i can smell you, you smell even better.”  
Pina groaned and pushed his head down further, giving him the go ahead. He grinned and kissed from her knees to her inner thighs, hearing every gasp and moan as he worked up to her core, putting his face against her jean shorts and inhaling deeply.   
His body shook, his hands already peeling them down her legs as he saw her matching red panties, the lace looking so delicate on her. He licked up her pussy, the panties blocking half the feeling but giving her a taste of what was to come.  
“John, please.” Pina begged and her fingers hooked into her panties and she pulled them down her body. She grinned and stretched one of the leg holes so it would fit around his head, leaving them to dangle on his neck.  
“Such a naughty little thing aren’t ya?”  
She nodded and bit her lip, giving a sensual twist of her hips so she barely touched his beard before she groaned. “Fuck that feels so good.”  
John smiled and rubbed his beard up and down her thighs, then up her pussy. Never getting enough of the way she moved when he did it. When she was panting and dripping wet he opened his mouth wide and sucked her in. Taking in as much of her pussy as he could into his mouth.  
“Shit!!” Pina screamed and her body bucked into his mouth.  
John held her down and went to work on her, pushing her to the brink with every thrust of his tongue, every time he sucked on her clit, when he put his finger in and pushed it deep she almost cracked.   
“No more, need you to fuck me right now.”  
John smiled and licked his lips, pulled her up so she kissed him. Sucking on his tongue and grabbing his cock to rub it against herself, “you are so fucking wet.”  
She giggled, “wet for you.”  
He growled and hiked her leg up to his hips, one hand coming between them to grab his cock from her and to pushed it inside her in one thrust, feeling the muscles inside her spasm around him. Her back arched and her head tipped back as she screamed.   
He held on tight and sucked at her neck, pushing his hips back slowly then thrusting back in hard, so hard her body kept moving on the work bench and he had to pull her back to him. He groaned at her tightness, never felt anything as tight as she was.  
“God Pina you are tight, come on work yourself against me. Let me feel it.” He said into her ear, feeling her body shake.  
She gripped his wide shoulders so her ass was hovering over the bench and she started to roll her hips, feeling him react immediately. “You gonna cum for me John?”   
He groaned low in his throat, keeping her held up with a tight grip on her thighs, “you keep talkin like that and fuck yeah I’m gonna cum.” He watched as she moved faster, their bodies slapping together. He leg his hand slide down to rub over her clit, feeling her thrust stutter as she tried to keep up with him.  
“Fuck I’m so close John, you gonna make me cum?”  
“Fuck yeah I’m gonna make you cum sweetheart, God I can feel you tighten.” He moaned and rubbed her harder.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck...right there!” She screamed and came hard, her nails digging into his shoulders.  
“Fuuuckk!!” He growled and came, thrusting so hard her ass kept bumping against the bench until he slowed and set her back on top of it. His breathing fast and shallow, panting against her skin.   
“God, that was incredible. I’m happy I took this job.”  
John laughed and kissed her, feeling her hands trace over his sweat covered chest, “me too, God its been years since I felt anything that good.”  
Pina blushed, “I hope this is part of the job position.”  
He laughed so hard he doubled over, “it wasn’t before but now it is, need you in every position.”


End file.
